inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12 (Crown): Jack Knife
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Blue Eleven Episode 12 (Crown): Jack Knife "Won't be defeated that easily?" Akira said, laughing. "Is that so? We'll see about that!" And he shot the ball. Commentator: What power! Do they have any way to defeat Akira?! "OSHIRROOOO!!! GET HIM!!!!!!!" "Yeah, I hear you guys loud and clear." "Trying to act cool doesn't help, defender-kun!" Akira teased. "I know I haven't fully mastered this hissatsu yet... please, let me try it." "What?! You haven't completed it?!" Kai exclaimed, his jaw dropped. "Yeah, Oshiro-kun hasn't fully mastered his new hissatsu technique yet, he's been working on it with me." Takayuki said, a little nervous. "That's why I'm going to use this now! It's now or never!" Oshiro said, determined. "But what if it fails!?" Hideyoshi asked. "This is ridiculous! Jack Knife is too powerful!" Akira laughed, an ear-splitting laugh. "This is my ultimate hissatsu technique!!! Jack Knife!!!!!" Commentator: What will Oshiro do?!!!! Can he catch the ball?!!?! "Well, here goes nothing! COME ON OUT, FLYYING SEERRRPPENTTTOO!!!!!!" A giant snake came out of the ground, and it spit poison everywhere. "Ew, what is this disgusting thing?! The saliva?!" "It's poisonous!" "No, it's only poisonous to the opponent!" Takayuki informed. "Oh, that's a good thing to hear!" Isamu said, yelling. "MAKE IT IN!!!!" Akira yelled, "Show them what Jack Knife is made out of!" Then the snake disappeared halfway making its way towards the ball. "Shit!" Oshiro cursed. Commentator: Oh, so close! He almost had the ball!!! "Not yet!" Isamu said, running over to his aid. "Don't give up!" "You persistent imbecile!" Akira said, pissed off. "Now who's going to piss their pants?" Isamu laughed, retorting. "Why you--!" "Let's try that again, Oshiro-kun!" "Hai! FLYYINGG SERRPENTTTOOO!!!" "DEATTHHH HANDDDOOOO REVISED!!!" Isamu yelled. Commentator: Whoa!!! It's a combination of Flying Serpent and Death Hand!!! "Wait, who said two goalkeepers were allowed?!" Akira complained. The referee said, "He's not a goalkeeper at the moment, sir." "You shithead!" Akira cursed. "Fine, if you're not going to play by the rules, then neither am I! BLACCKK HOLEEE!!!!!!" "Black hole AND Jack Knife?! How do you use two hissatsu techniques at once?! He's insane!" Hideyoshi said. "I agree for once!" Yu said, eyes widened. "You were never playing by the rules!" Isamu retorted. "This is my Jack Knife!! You won't be able to beat it with that puny technique of yours!" Akira roared. The serpent disappeared again, however, with the help of Isamu's Death Hand Revised, he stopped Jack Knife. Akira's face fell in utter defeat. "Yeahh!!!!!!!!! We took back one of our points!" Isamu roared. "Fuck!" Akira cursed, over and over. "Captain, it's just one point, I'm sure--" Isao got cut off. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! It doesn't matter if it's just one point, they'll take back even more if they could stop Jack Knife!" Isao was taken aback. Then at the back of Akira's head there was a voice that said, "You can still use your trump card." "I still have a trump card?" He asked, confused. "Oi, what's wrong with him?" Kai asked, pointing at Akira. Then when they looked at him again, Akira grinned devilishly. "It's my turn!" Preview of Episode 13 (Crown): Twin Brothers I'm Isamu Sato, and we have finally defeated Jack Knife, with the power of the incomplete Flying Serpent and my Death Hand Revised, even though Akira's Jack Knife was with another hissatsu, Black Hole, combining them both, it was really hard to beat it, however, I knew that we can't afford to lose this match, therefore I decided to do something about it. We were very delighted that we finally got rid of the troublesome Jack Knife, however, something was up with Akira, he looked somewhat the same, however, he is not himself. If it were just Akira, then I wouldn't mind much, but, the thing is, when Oshiro saw this, something was up with Oshiro as well. What is happening to them?! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! Twin Brothers!